


Rivals

by jsy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Brett wants a kid, Classical competitions, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Rivals, Soloist Brett Yang, They’re rival violin teachers, break ups, relationships, soloist Eddy chen, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsy/pseuds/jsy
Summary: Brett Yang and Eddy Chen have been rivals for as long as anyone could remember, even back when they had been soloists, before they became teachers. But as they navigate the world of classical music competitions with their students, they realize that rivals might not be the best word to describe their relationship. But if they’re not rivals, then what are they?
Relationships: Eddy Chen/ Brett Yang
Comments: 17
Kudos: 91





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Wattpad

"Do you think they're gonna fight?" Sophie whispered to Shiro, eyeing their teachers from across the room.

Mr. Yang and Mr. Chen were in a heated discussion with the judges. Or rather, they were in a heated discussion with each other, while the judges looked uncomfortable and unsure what to do. 

"I just don't see how it could be a tie" Mr. Yang exclaimed. "Not when Sophie clearly gave a superior performance!"

Mr. Chen rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Only in your eyes Brett!" Mr. Chen shouted. "Everyone else knows Shiro should have taken first on his own."

The two teachers had been rivals for as long as anyone could remember, even back when they had been soloists, before they started teaching at all. A tie between their top students was sure to cause a commotion.

"Nah" Shiro whispered back to Sophie, pulling her attention away from the argument. "I think they're more likely to make out"

Sophie giggled. It was an inside joke amongst their students, most of whom attended the same performing arts school. They all secretly hoped the two world renowned teachers would start dating although it seemed near impossible with how much they butted heads.

"Hate is a close relative to love you know." Sophie giggled.

"Shiro!" Mr. Chen called towards the pair. "Let's go!"

"Yes Mr. Chen" Shiro called back before quickly gathering his things and running after his teacher with a quick wave and a "See you at finals tomorrow!" thrown back at Sophie.

"Sorry Soph" Mr. Yang said, sitting in the spot Shiro had occupied only a moment ago. "The tie is the final call I suppose. The judges said it was too close. You guys scored precisely the same. They couldn't come to an agreement."

"It's only the prelims" Sophie offered. "We both made it to the next round either way. We'll get them in finals. I'll practice tonight."

"You'll have to if you want to take first." Mr. Yang supplied. "That Shiro kid is really good. Mr. Chen is an excellent teacher."

He suddenly glanced around nervously before smiling back at Sophie.

"Don't tell any of his students I said that" he added. "If it gets back to him I think he's a good teacher I'll never hear the end of it"

"Your secret is safe with me" Sophie confirmed, smiling back.

-

Brett Yang had been Sophie's violin teacher since she moved to Australia when she was 10. She had come to the country specifically to learn from him, her parents determined that she would get the best teacher they could afford.

Now, under the guidance of Brett, a world renowned soloist and teacher, Sophie was considered a prodigy and was destined to have a long career ahead of her as a soloist.

And ever since Sophie had known Brett, she had also known his rival- Eddy Chen.

According to the legend spread by their students, the two teachers had known each other since they were kids. They had attended the same school. Brett was a year ahead, but the two were constantly vying for each other's spot as concertmaster in the school's orchestra. Rumor had it, the concertmaster slot would change each season, one constantly overtaking the other in their battle to be the best violinist in the school. The tradition carried into highschool, university and into their competitions as well.

If you asked the students, they would tell you that the two had fueled each other to greatness, each of them attending the same conservatory, winning several competitions and moving on to become soloists, all to avoid falling into the other's shadow. 

Their competitive nature was carried over into their teaching as well. The story went that shortly after Brett had announced his break from touring to take on students, Eddy made the same announcement- and moved right back home to Queensland, right to where Brett had gone. Their parallel timelines were said to be because Eddy and Brett had no idea what to do with themselves if not competing with the other.

Now, they each had about 15 students, ranging in age from 7 to 21.

Brett was surrounded by a group of his students on the front steps of the Sydney Opera House when he saw the other teacher approaching for the finals of the competition.

"Remember guys," he spoke to his three students who had made it into the final round of the competition. He chose to ignore Eddy walking by altogether. "Don't think about anyone else while you're up there. Just take a deep breath and do what you do best. You've practiced hard. You've got this."

Brett saw Eddy smirking at him as he stood nearby, obviously listening in on the pep talk.

"The rest of you," Brett continued to his students who hadn't made it to the final round. "Cheer them on appropriately from the audience. Be good. Be polite."

Brett looked directly in the eyes of his seven year old student Chelsy as he said it. She had only missed making the junior division by a few points. She was known to be a bit sassy when she lost.

Chelsy only huffed at him before all of the kids who didn't make the cut went to go find seats.

"Marco, watch Chelsy, will you?" Brett asked one of the older students as they walked away. Marco nodded and followed after the young girl.

"Alright you three" Brett said, returning his attention to his students still competing. "Like I said, you've got this. Go start warming up, I'll be in after you shortly."

As soon as his kids were out of sight, Brett walked over to Eddy, who clearly wanted to have a word with him.

"About time your group showed up" Eddy commented.

"I suppose yours have been here since four in the morning then?" Brett asked.

"More like six thirty." Eddy quipped. "At least the ones who are competing have been."

"Mine all like to come together. Cheer each other on and what not, whether they're competing or not."

"Cute" Eddy smiled, just a bit too sweet for it to be real. "Mine just like to practice."

Each of them had hand selected their students carefully, the same way that their students selected them as teachers. Eddy and Brett each had inboxes full of emails from people trying to be mentored, but they each only selected the students they saw the most potential in. They were looking for certain qualities, certain characteristics, and of course, a certain skill level.

"We'll see what the judges think" Brett said rolling his eyes. "Then we can talk about practice"

"I guess we'll see then" Eddy agreed, before turning on his heel, that stupid smirk still covering his face. "Better go mentor your students before they go on." He looked back at Brett over his shoulder. "They're going to need it"

-

"I did it! I did it! I did it!" Sophie squealed excitedly coming out from backstage, "I won."

She said it like she didn't believe it. She said it as though she hadn't won the last three violin competitions she entered. But still, Brett knew how exciting it could be to win anything, whether you had done it before or not. It was affirmation that your hard work and practice paid off.

"Well done Sophie" Brett said with a warm smile, pulling the bouncing girl in for a hug, carefully avoiding crushing her violin. "You played beautifully"

Brett was just pulling away when the rest of his students surrounded Sophie, each celebrating Sophie's win as if it was one of their own.

"I want to win just like you when I'm older Sophie" Toby, one of the younger students said.

"You nailed those double stops" Marco commended. "And your tenths were perfection"

"I'll take that" Brett murmured, grabbing Sophie's violin from her hands as he watched Chelsey run at Sophie and throw herself into her arms. Chelsey was quite fond of Sophie. They reminded Brett of sisters.

Bretts heart filled with pride as he watched all of his students patting each other on the back and discussing what he loved most, music. Their parents all gathered around the outside of the group chatting politely with each other and watching their children. Brett was proud of the role he was playing in the lives of his students. But he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to have a little musician of his own in the group. Suddenly Bretts phone buzzed.

1 message from Eddy

"Congratulations. Sophie was spectacular. But don't get too comfortable ;) There's always next time."

Brett locked his phone, smiling to himself. He would respond later. But right now, it was all about his students.

-

It was always the moment right before one of his students went on the stage that made Brett the most nervous. Something about sitting in the crowd, not being able to do anything to help them anymore. Not being able to do anything but watch.

"Stop biting your nails" Brett heard a voice murmur in the darkness of the crowd. "If you keep chewing on them you're going to get an infection or something"

Eddy sat down, taking the seat next to Brett. He reluctantly removed his fingers from his mouth, crossing his arms.

"It always amazes me how you're more nervous for your students than you ever were for your own competitions" Eddy laughed. "Was I really that bad? Did you even see me as competition?"

"I did." Brett said. "You were the only competition I ever paid attention to."

Eddy hummed, as if he already knew that. Well, he probably already did.

"Then why do you get so nervous about them?" Eddy asked, gesturing to the row of Bretts students sitting a few rows ahead of them.

"I have control when I perform. I can change things. The outcome would only disappoint me if I messed it up." Brett said quietly. "With them it's different. I don't want to let them down"

Eddy hummed again. He was about to respond but suddenly a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Our next performer in our junior division is 7 year old Chelsey Li from Australia"

Brett could feel his heart beating out of his chest as he watched his youngest student walk out on stage in a black dress with gold sparkles on it. She bowed to the audience.

"She's going to be fine" Eddy whispered to Brett, sensing his nervousness.

Brett only nodded in return. His eyes fixed on Chelsey as she raised her bow. And then she began to play. And it was beautiful.

Of course, Brett could hear every bad habit he had tried to work out of her technique, but she was a star up there. While Chelsey was playing, she demanded attention. She was the only thing in the room that mattered.

Brett was beaming with pride when she finished. They still had a long way to go, but she had given a good performance. He could tell Chelsey thought so too by the way she was smiling as she walked off stage.

"She was good. I mean, not as good as my students, but good." Eddy said, nodding to himself. "Your other students seem to think so too"

Brett looked over at his other students who were standing and clapping, making sure Chelsey saw that they were all there for her.

"I wouldn't worry too much about disappointing them," Eddy said. "It's not like you to let people down anyways."

"I let you down once."

Eddy grimaced.

"That was different. And well- I was- That was- We were-" Eddy seemed to be lost for words. "Everything was just different back then. Besides, you sort of ended up getting what you wanted anyways."

Eddy looked at the row of Brett's students ahead of them again. He knew what he was saying wasn't necessarily true. While Brett loved those kids, what he had really wanted, in his heart was... something else.

Brett nodded anyways, staring at his hands in his lap.

"I still don't think you need to worry about letting that one down at least." Eddy said, elbowing Brett's side. Brett looked up to see Eddy gesturing to Chelsey, who was now running towards Brett with a huge grin on her face, her parents chasing behind her. Eddy slipped away as Chelsey jumped up to hug Brett.

She ended up getting second to Aurora, one of Eddy's students.

-

Brett could still hear the squeals and congratulations of his students behind him as he went towards the back of the hall to try and find a restroom. It had been a long day of competing and Marco, one of the eldest of the bunch had taken home first prize. It was one of Marco's first gold medals and the other kids were almost as ecstatic about it as he was.

Brett himself was excited for Marco, who had been struggling to decide if he should pursue violin into Uni. Brett saw great talent and a good work ethic in him, but the boy seemed to struggle to see it in himself at times.

"I just don't want to play anymore!" Brett heard the shout prior to seeing where it was coming from. Brett peaked around the corner to see Eddy standing next to one of his students, Kevin, Brett thought his name was.

"Everyone wants to quit sometimes bud" Eddy said gently, putting his arm around the boy and guiding him to sit on some steps nearby. "But you shouldn't make that kind of decision when you're emotional. Wait till you've settled down some and then we can talk to your Mom about it"

"BUT, I SUCK! I didn't even make finals!" the boy screamed, popping back up from his seat on the steps to pace around the room. Brett could hear the tears that were surely running down his cheeks in his voice.

"There were a lot of great musicians competing" Eddy said calmly, "And you're only 13. You'll have other chances. If you keep practicing hard."

"I already practice hard!" Kevin cried, his sniffles turning to sobs. "And I still suck! I'll never be good enough!"

And God, if that didn't sound exactly like something Brett would have said after losing his phrasing in a performance, or not scoring as high as he wanted or rushing in an audition or any of the other countless things that had gone wrong throughout his career. 

Funnily enough, back before they became soloists, back before things changed, it had always been Eddy who had pulled Brett out of the trains of thought that were sure to run off the tracks. It was always Eddy who pulled him aside and reminded him that another day would come, another audition, another score, another performance. It was always Eddy who challenged him to stick with it, to be better, to practice harder, just as Eddy was doing now for this student.

Eddy just stood up and pulled the student in for a hug as he cried into his chest.

"Regardless of the score, I'm so proud of you Kevin" Eddy said. "You are an excellent violinist and a great student. Today just wasn't your day"

It was words like those that had pulled Brett back from the edge so many times. It was part of the reason why he had been so sure about Eddy back then. How could you not be sure about someone who loved so much? How could Brett have given that up?

Brett quietly turned around and slipped towards the bathrooms on the other side of the hall. He was sure Kevin would end up sticking with the violin, at least if Eddy had any say in it.

-

International competitions were not Brett's favorite. Despite all of the touring he had done early on in his life, he really, really, really, hated flying. There was just something about being stuck in a big metal can soaring through the air at unimaginable speeds with absolutely no control that really didn't sit well with him at all.

But, he had two students competing in Poland so of course he was going to go. He had to. They were counting on him.

Brett had just put in his headphones, closed his eyes and popped some anxiety medication when-

"For fucks sake"

He heard Eddy's voice. He lazily took off his headphones and opened his eyes.

"I just can't get away from you can I?" Eddy said, throwing his belongings in the overhead bin and sitting in the seat next to Brett. Brett just hummed in response, closing his eyes again.

"Always such great conversation" Eddy mumbled to himself. "And here I was thinking I'd be able to put together a program for Shiro's upcoming audition, but I bet Sophie is auditioning for that competition in New York in April too hm?"

"New York International Artists whatever? She is." Brett nodded. "So is Dylan."

"Well so much for that then" Eddy huffed.

"You could still do it" Brett offered. "I'll probably fall asleep if my Xanax ever kicks in. I won't steal your program."

Eddy nodded.

"Still afraid of flying then?" Eddy asked.

"It's not really something you grow out of."

Just then, the lights in the cabin blinked and the seatbelt signs came on. Brett's hands gripped the ends of the arm rests tightly.

"You good?" Eddy asked as the plane began its final safety checks before taking off.

Brett nodded, although it took nearly all of his focus to keep his breathing steady. The takeoff was the worst part. Eddy looked at him skeptically.

"Would this help?" Eddy offered one of his earbuds to him and Brett shakily inserted it into his ear as the plane began to move. Sibelius's Violin Concerto played through the tiny speakers.

"You know the drill" Eddy said putting out his hand expectantly, an open invitation. Brett pushed up the sleeve of his hoodie and took Eddy's hand. As soon as he did, Eddy pulled it a little closer and began to play the fingerings along with the music on Brett's forearm.

It was something the two had done a million times before. But they hadn't done it in years. Not since Uni. Not since- They both chose not to think about that. 

For some reason, the music calmed them and the fingerings played by the other felt safe on their skin. It was something else to focus on when their anxiety peaked, something they knew well.

Eddy didn't stop playing on the fingerboard of Brett's arm until they were well into the sky, when the concerto was over.

"Better?" Eddy asked as the final notes rang through the headphones.

"Loads" Brett said. "The take off is the worst part"

"I know" Eddy said, looking at Brett somewhat peculiarly. It was as if he was trying to find answers to questions that had never been vocalized. "I remember."

And when Brett looked up, he couldn't help but meet Eddy's piercing gaze. Their eyes were stuck in a stalemate of a staring contest, each one trying to decipher exactly who the person next to them was. They had never really exited each others lives fully. Even after everything that had happened, being together was a constant. 

Brett had tried to split up with him when they were both touring as soloists, but they couldn't seem to manage it. How could they? After all they had been through? They didn't know how to be apart completely. They never really wanted to be. But they had certainly changed from years of only competitive banter about students.

It was scary to question exactly how much each of them had changed. It was even scarier to question exactly how much was the same.

-

Injuries were just about the worst thing that could happen to a musician, so when Brett got a text from Eddy at half past 8 in the morning, saying "Heard the little one broke her wrist. Sorry to hear that" with a frowny face, Brett shot up out of bed. Which little one? Like 5 of them were little ones!

And how did Eddy hear about it before him?

Brett spent the morning calling each set of parents, trying to figure out which student it was. Finally at 5 calls in, he got the right set. Of course it was Chelsey.

After discussing the situation with her parents and offering them his well wishes for a speedy recovery, the parents put Chelsey on the phone.

"Mr. Yang!" Chelsey squealed, giggling happily. "I'll see you today, right?"

It was Tuesday, the day Chelsey normally had her lesson.

"No can do sweetheart."

"But why not?" Chelsey asked, all happiness in her voice replaced with confusion and whininess.

"Because your wrist is broken. How can you play violin with a cast on Chels?"

"I can do it!" Chelsey insisted.

"No no no" Brett said, "no playing till you get better. No playing till the cast comes off"

"But-"

"No buts" Brett interrupted. "I don't want you getting hurt worse."

"But- but Sophie said I gotta practice real hard if I want to be as good as her"

"You do" Brett sank down in a chair and ran a hand over his face, not believing the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "Chels you can't practice right now. Not till you get better."

After another 10 minutes of talking to Chelsey about how she could continue her studies without really touching the violin, Brett offered to her parents to have Chelsey come over during her usual lesson time to work on theory.

Chelsey was a trooper, that was for sure. Despite not being able to actually play for the 8 weeks she wore a cast, Chelsey made sure to attend every lesson to learn some theory that Brett deemed appropriate for a 7 year old. She also attended every competition she could convince someone to take her too.

Chelsey had already been so dedicated to violin before her injury, especially for someone her age, but now, not being able to play had sparked a fire in her to learn, appreciate the music and not take anything for granted.

Brett had offered to take Chelsey to see Sophie perform one day with a few other students. Her parents were more than happy to hand her off to him.

He toted the girl around for the whole day, taking her with him to mentor his other students, get food, network with other teachers and speak to the judges to receive feedback on behalf of his students after their performances in each division.

It was a kind, older judge who made the mistake.

"Is that your daughter?" She asked, gesturing to Chelsey who was sitting in the seat next to Brett humming to herself. "She's darling."

"No, no" Brett said quickly. "One of my students who wanted to come and see the show but her parents had to work"

"That's nice of you" The judge said. "Do you have any of your own?"

He heard Eddy's breath hitch from across the room.

"No" Brett said shortly, looking at the floor. "None of my own."

As he left he accidentally made eye contact with Eddy. The apologetic and remorseful look in his eyes was unmistakable. Brett kept walking, Chelsey in tow.

-

"Again" Brett said, his eyes narrowing as he tried to pick out exactly what wasn't working about the phrasing.

Sophie played it again.

"Try putting a bit more emphasis on those last two notes but make the middle part more of a buh-duh-duh" Brett tried to sing how we wanted it to sound.

"Like this?" Sophie asked, putting her bow up to her strings.

"Ya, try it again."

She did.

"Good" Brett said. "Do you need some water or a break?"

"Just for a minute" Sophie said, picking up her water bottle.

"Are you excited?" Brett asked her, sitting down on the stool in his music room. "Your audition for Julliard is almost here."

"Excited" Sophie said, taking a sip of water. "Nervous"

"They'd be stupid not to take you" Brett said. "There's nothing to be nervous about."

"I think I'm more nervous that they will accept me honestly." Sophie said, looking at her shoes.

"What? Why?" Brett asked. Sophie had spoken of nothing but going to Julliard since he had met her when she was 10.

"It's so far away from home. The other side of the planet." Sophie said, looking up nervously. "I'll miss my friends, my family, you guys." She gestured to pictures that Brett had on the wall of him and all of his students. "I'll never find another teacher like you"

If Brett was being honest, he would miss Sophie too. She was his longest student, his first he had taken after ending his solo career and the one he had taken the farthest.

"I'll miss you too" Brett said, "but Soph, this is everything you've been working for." 

"But you stayed here to go to the conservatory," Sophie said. "And you could have gone anywhere. There must have been something that kept you here"

Brett's mind couldn't help but flash to Eddy. He had stayed here because this was where Eddy was. And back then, Eddy had been the most important thing.

"There were" Brett paused, choosing his words carefully. "Other things going on in my life."

Sophie looked skeptical.

"Queensland is great." Brett said looking back at the girl with a smile. "But it's not your dream Soph. And you've earned this. Plus, just because you leave for a bit, doesn't mean you are leaving forever. The people who truly love you will always find a way to be around."

"Like how Mr. Chen is always around for you?" Sophie asked, before she could stop herself.

Brett nearly choked, but Sophie was waiting for an answer. Brett thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, I suppose something like that" he conceded, before clapping his hands "Ok, break's over. Play it again"

-

The next time Brett saw Eddy, he was running around the hall looking frantic and disheveled. Very different from how he normally acted at competitions. Normally he was calm, relaxed and confident to the point of near cockiness. Right now, he looked completely desperate.

"You!" He said pointing at Brett as soon as he saw him. Brett's eyes widened as Eddy all but ran towards him.

"Do you still do that thing where you always have an extra of everything?" Eddy asked before Brett could even get a word out.

Brett nodded.

"One of my students forgot his shoulder rest" Eddy said, his eyes wide and hopeful. "Do you have one?"

"Yes" Brett said, "but it's in my car."

"Oh thank god" Eddy said more to himself than Brett. Relief flooded his features. "Can I use it? I mean I know we're rivals or whatever but-"

"I never thought of you that way" Brett said, interrupting. Eddy looked confused. "As a rival, I mean"

"But we're always trying to one up each other" Eddy said. "Back then? Now? How could we not be rivals?"

"I don't know." Brett said, thinking back on their history. "Half the time we were playing for the same team"

Him and Eddy had competed often for sure, but before competing, helping each other always came first. In Brett's mind, they had always been a team. In the beginning especially, but even after they had split up.

Brett would never use the word 'rivals' to describe what him and Eddy were. Brett couldn't imagine describing who he was as someone who was against Eddy.

"We haven't been a real team for a long time though" Eddy said, looking at the floor. He looked, almost disappointed. The words kind of stung for Brett too. 

If they weren't a team and they weren't rivals, what exactly were they? The only thing worse than being against each other was being nothing at all. They had to be something.

"C'mon" Brett said, pulling on Eddy's arm to guide him towards the door "Walk with me to get that shoulder rest"

Brett had parked a few blocks aways and the two spent the first half of the walk just kicking a rock back and forth on the sidewalk between them. When the rock finally got kicked off to the side, back where it belonged, Brett couldn't take the quiet anymore.

"You know I only started carrying extras of things because of you" Brett said, looking up from the ground to smile softly at Eddy. "Because you would always forget everything"

"I know" Eddy said. "Remember that time we were in London? And I forgot to pack any dress clothes and you had extras in my size because you knew I would forget them?"

"Yea" Brett laughed. "I was very prepared"

"You were too good for me" Eddy said.

"I wouldn't go that far"

"You were" Eddy said.

"I definitely had my flaws" Brett said. "I was too controlling. I was stubborn. I was flighty when I didn't get my way." Brett couldn't help but glance up at Eddy as he said that last one. His expression was stoic, but it looked more to Brett like he was trying to keep his emotions in check. 

"I thought I knew what I wanted and... Well, I guess I didn't think I would get it from you" He finished.

He had given himself a lot of time to think about Eddy and how all of it ended. He thought he had come to terms with it all. But now, when he said it out loud, he couldn't help but hate who he used to be. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been.

"Well when you put it like that" Eddy laughed half heartedly. "Maybe I was too good for you."

"Maybe" Brett said, smiling sadly to himself.

-

When Eddy spotted Brett in the last row of the orchestral hall, he looked absolutely awful. 

He was bundled up in not one, not two, but 3 different cardigans, with a blanket over his legs and a scarf wrapped around his neck. There was a box of tissues sitting on the seat next to him to accompany his bright red nose and a bag full of tissues that had already been used. And that didn't even mention the myriad of cough drop wrappers that were surrounding his seat on the floor.

"You should go home," Eddy said, sitting next to Brett.

"I have to watch them perform," Brett said, punctuating his sentence with a sneeze. His voice was nasally and slow, like he hadn't slept the night before. "I have to know what to improve for their next lesson."

"One of the parents can record their performances for you"

"It's not the same"

"You're sick Brett" Eddy said, risking brushing Brett's hair off of his forehead to try and feel for his temperature. "You're no help to anyone if you're sick."

Brett just humphed, which turned into a coughing fit. He was grateful it was between performers at the moment. 

Just then Sophie arrived.

"Is he alright?" She asked, worry written on her features as Brett doubled over coughing.

"I'm fine," Brett said at the same time Eddy said, "I'm taking him home."

"No" Brett insisted. "I'm staying"

"Mr. Yang, I think you should go home" it was Marco now, walking up behind Sophie, Chelsey was clinging onto his back like a baby monkey. "No offense but I don't want to get sick and I really don't want you coughing during my performance."

Sophie shot him a look.

"Oh and I want you to get better too of course" Marco rushed out.

And, well, Brett couldn't really argue with that. So, 20 minutes later he was bundling himself up into Eddy's car and cranking the heater all the way up, despite it being the middle of summer.

"Do you still live-"

"Ya" Brett said, sniffling. "Same house"

Eddy nodded, driving down the familiar streets that he hadn't visited in years.

"You always were so stubborn" Eddy muttered more to himself than Brett. "Even though we were all just trying to look out for you"

"I know" Brett said, blowing his nose. "I don't know If you ever heard but apparently one time when I was a soloist I was meant to perform and I walked out on stage and I just—"

"Passed out" Eddy finished for him, frowning. He looked almost angry. "Ya, I remember. I wasn't there but it was all over social media"

Brett hummed, leaning his head against the cool window of the car

"I remember seeing it on Instagram and Ray texted me and I was honestly worried sick. It wasn't that long after you-" Eddy struggled to get the next words out. "after you left and I didn't know what to do. I mean I couldn't really do anything."

Brett was now frowning too. He didn't know Eddy had been so worried. He didn't even know Eddy had heard about the whole ordeal. Back then, he wasn't exactly sure what became of Eddy the months after he left. It wasn't until much later that he found out Eddy developed some unhealthy habits of his own in those months.

"Eddy" Brett started, turning to look at the younger man. "I'm so sorry"

"It's ok" Eddy replied, a near automated response.

"No" Brett insisted, suddenly the conversation was about much more than one time he fainted on stage. "I should have said something. I shouldn't have done what I did. And I'm sorry"

Eddy glanced at Brett out of the corner of his eye. Bretts sincerity was undeniable.

"You just- need to take better care of yourself." Eddy finished. "Especially now. Those kids are counting on you. You have to stay healthy. If not for me anymore, then for your students."

Brett nodded before another coughing fit wracked his body.

"Cmon" Eddy said as they pulled up to Brett's house. "Let's get you in bed."

"You're coming in?" Brett asked as Eddy opened his car door.

"You've proven incapable of taking care of yourself" Was all Eddy said in response. Secretly, it made Brett happy. It meant Eddy still cared.

Eddy couldn't help but smile a little when he walked into Brett's house.

"It looks the same as when I moved out" Eddy commented.

"Never really wanted to change much," Brett said awkwardly, lying down on the couch. "At first I wasn't home much anyways, touring and all. And then when I was done with that... I just felt like if I changed too much it wouldn't be... home, you know? Is that weird?"

"A little" Eddy said, picking up a picture of the two of them from when they were in Uni, from when they were still together.

The picture brought back memories for Eddy and they all flooded his mind at once.

Waking up one morning to find Brett not there. 

Waiting for him to come back. 

Leaving voicemails. 

Seeing Brett's tour dates on Instagram. 

Realizing Brett left the country. 

Realizing that Brett left him.

When Eddy realized Brett wasn't coming back, he moved out into his own place. And he changed everything. His apartment was completely different from the house he shared with Brett. Everything was more modern, less comfortable, less warm. He couldn't really say it ever felt like home, but it didn't remind him of Brett either. And that was good enough for him. 

He didn't know how Brett could live with all of these constant reminders of what they used to be. Just looking at the picture was breaking Eddy's heart. But then again, he wasn't the one who left.

"You know, I never liked how things ended. How I ended things." Brett said, as though he was reading Eddy's thoughts. He was stood up now looking at the picture over Eddy's shoulder. "But it's a nice picture of us. It makes me happy"

"It makes me sad" Eddy admitted, setting the picture back down and guiding Brett into bed.

-

"Spying on my kids now Yang?" Eddy said cheekily from behind Brett, causing the older to jump. "That's a low move."

"Me? Spying? On your students?" Brett said, playfully feigning shock at the accusation "I would never"

Brett had been watching two of Eddy's students give each other high fives and congratulate each other after their performances. From what he could tell, Eddy's students were like Brett's, their own little family.

"They're good kids" Eddy said, following Brett's gaze to his two students who were being joined by a third. "A little competitive, but good"

And God, if the proud look in Eddy's eyes didn't make Brett's heart melt a little. All Brett had ever wanted was for Eddy to look at someone that was only theirs like that.

"You're good with them." Brett said, clearing his throat and shaking the thought out of his head. It was too late for that. Eddy didn't want that. And even if he did, Brett had ruined the possibility of that ever happening years ago. "I've seen the way you talk to them. The way they look up to you. You're a good teacher"

"You think?"

"I know you are." Brett said. "I've always known you would be"

"A good teacher?" Eddy asked, even though he knew that wasn't what Brett meant.

"Something like that" Brett replied.

"I never thought I would be" Eddy said, reading between the lines.

"I know" Brett said. "But you are- you could be."

Eddy paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

"You know I started teaching because of you" Eddy spoke slowly, like he wasn't sure if what he was saying was ok. Like he was testing the waters.

"I know" Brett replied.

"If you would have given it time, I probably would have done a lot of other things for you too"

"I know" Brett said. And he did know. If he would have just been patient, Eddy would have given him everything he wanted.

"I just-" Eddy stuttered, sounding like he was trying not to let his emotions show through. "I just couldn't see it then. I was only 23"

"It wasn't fair for me to ask that of you" Brett said. "It was my mistake"

Eddy sucked in a breath.

"Listen, Brett, I-"

"No." Brett said cutting Eddy off and pulling him into a hug. "Not here."

And Eddy nodded. He understood. This wasn't a conversation to be had at a violin competition.

-

"Are you alright?" Brett asked as he opened the door to let Sophie into his home. He had woken up to numerous texts from the girl, asking if she could come over to talk to him about... something.

"Um, sort of" was all Sophie said, standing in the doorway looking uncomfortably at her feet. She looked unsure of herself.

"Well, come in" Brett said, guiding the girl to the couch in the corner of the room. "Can I get you some coffee? Tea? Water?"

"Water, maybe" Sophie said, still looking at the ground rather than Brett.

When Brett returned with a glass of water for Sophie and a cup of tea for himself, he sat on a chair across from the girl and had a good hard look at her.

She was curled up into his couch, her hands shakily holding onto the glass of water Brett had just given her. All of the clothes she wore looked just a little too big for her and her face was paler than usual. She wouldn't meet Brett's eyes, strange for her. She had always been comfortable around Brett before. Something was definitely wrong.

"Sophie" Brett spoke softly. "Tell me what's going on"

"Well, um" Sophie looked up hesitantly, only to look back at the ground when she met Brett's gaze. "I don't think I can go to Julliard anymore"

"And why is that?" Brett asked. He could see the tears falling down Sophie's cheeks.

"You know that boy I was seeing?" Sophie asked. "He came to a few competitions..." She trailed off.

Brett nodded, urging her to continue.

"Well, we were- um" Sophie didn't seem sure of what to say next. "We were- I uh-"

Brett reached across the space and took one of her shaking hands.

"Sophie, you can tell me" Brett said, his concern for the girl was overwhelming.

"I'm pregnant"

"What?" Brett couldn't help the look of surprise that crossed his face.

"Please don't make me say it again" Sophie asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh Sophie" Brett said, standing up to join his student on the couch, hugging the girl from the side as she cried into his shoulder.

"When did you find out?" Brett asked softly, rubbing his hand up and down on her arm to try and comfort her.

"I've had my suspicions for a couple months cause I haven't- you know"

Brett nodded. He didn't need more detail on that part.

"But I only took the test yesterday." Sophie said. "I didn't- I don't."

Another sob wracked the young girl's body.

"I don't want it" Sophie cried. "I don't know what to do"

Brett's mind was like static. Sophie was pregnant? It didn't seem possible. His Sophie? He had to take a deep breath to realign his thoughts. He had to remind himself that Sophie was just a child herself- a child that was as close to his as he might ever get.

"Have you told your parents?" Brett asked.

Sophie shook her head no.

"Let's start there"

-

The next time Eddy saw Brett, he was standing outside of the women's bathroom pacing around nervously, biting his nails.

"Everything alright?" Eddy asked. "I would have thought you'd be in the audience by now"

Sophie was supposed to perform in 20 minutes. Brett usually secured his seat well before his students performed.

"I would, but-"

Just then Sophie burst out of the bathroom, wiping her face with a paper towel, running in the direction of the stage.

"Sophie!" Brett called after her, before catching up and putting himself in front of her. He grabbed her forearms and forced her to look in his eyes. "Sophie!"

His voice was sharp as he stopped his student in her tracks.

"I need to go perform," Sophie said, still trying to look past Brett towards the stage.

"You'll make it" Brett said. His voice was calm but his eyes were running up and down the girl, as if to double check she was all still in one piece. "You've got time. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sophie said, "just, you know, morning sickness"

The last two words were said so quietly Eddy could hardly hear them, despite standing only a few feet away.

"But I'm over it now," Sophie said. "I feel fine."

"You're sure?" Brett asked. "It wouldn't be the worst thing ever if you didn't perform. Your health comes first."

"What?" Sophie said, her eyes meeting Brett's for the first time since coming out of the restroom. "Of course I have to perform. I'm fine."

"Ok then" Brett said, but he still seemed unsure. "Your violin is backstage. Take a few deep breaths before you go out- to calm yourself down. Don't get too excited or you'll rush."

Sophie nodded and Brett hesitantly let go of her arms, allowing her to push past him towards backstage.

Brett just seemed to stare after her for a few moments, lost in his own thoughts. He looked worried.

"C'mon," Eddy said, grabbing Brett's elbow and pulling him towards the audience entrance. "Let's go find a seat."

Brett nodded and followed Eddy as if in a trance, his nails never leaving his mouth. Eddy found them seats in the back row, far away from anyone else.

"So, she's pregnant" Eddy said, as they sat down.

"What?" Brett's eyes refocused and his head spun towards Eddy so fast he was worried he would get whiplash. "How did you-"

"I could hear the conversation Brett," Eddy said with an eyeroll. "I know what morning sickness is."

Brett just nodded and got that lost look in his eyes again.

"What is she going to do?" Eddy asked.

"She seems pretty set on having the baby" Brett said, looking into the distance, past Eddy, past the stage. "But she's so young. And she has her whole future ahead of her. And she doesn't want it. And it's not fair."

And for a moment, Brett couldn't help but be selfish and wonder why the world was so cruel to him. He had wanted a child his whole damn adult life, and here was a sixteen year old girl who was going to get one on accident. And she didn't even want it.

"She's going to have this beautiful little baby Eddy" Brett said, turning to look at Eddy, desperation in his eyes. He needed Eddy to understand. "And she doesn't even want it"

"Brett" Eddy said. He chewed on his lip as he thought of what to say. He knew exactly what Brett was thinking, exactly why he thought this situation was unfair. "I know this is hard for you. But, she's just a kid Brett. She's not doing this on purpose. I'm sure all of this isn't easy for her."

"Don't you think I know that?" Brett said. "Of course I know that! But I've wanted this for so long Eddy. And it's not fair, because she just gets to have a baby. And she doesn't even want it."

Brett's face landed in his hands.

"I know." Eddy said, running his hand up and down Brett's back, hoping it will ease some of the hurt and confusion.

"And I tried-" Brett swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I looked into adoption and stuff. When I first started teaching. They won't even look at you unless your married and half of them don't even count gay marriages as real marriages."

"I didn't know that" Eddy said quietly, although he couldn't say it surprised him. He could feel Brett's body begin to shake as he started crying.

"And it's not fair, because I would love that kid so much Eddy." Brett said through his tears. "Whatever kid they gave me. Any kid. I would love them so much"

"I know you would" Eddy replied, rubbing soothing circles into Brett's back. And what else was he supposed to say? He knew that this was what Brett wanted more than anything in the world. It always had been. But he also knew that the world was unfair. He knew that it might never happen for Brett.

"Performing next is sixteen year old Sophie Miller from The United States of America"

And there was Sophie, walking out on stage, violin in hand and a perfect smile on her face. Brett didn't even look up. Eddy watched as Sophie gave a perfect rendition of Sibelius and her violin teacher fell apart in the seat beside him. 

After the first movement, Eddy was surprised to see Brett lift his head up to watch Sophie play through his hands, constellations of tears still droplets on his cheeks. 

"And she plays so beautifully" Brett murmured more to himself than Eddy, so much love for his student sparking in his eyes. "And she's worked so hard"

The way Brett watched her showed how much he cared for Sophie. Eddy could tell Brett wasn't only grieving for himself, but for her too. He wanted Sophie to achieve, to accomplish her dreams of going to Julliard, become a soloist. The same way Brett had wanted Eddy to achieve his dreams all those years ago.

It wasn't impossible for Sophie to do that with a baby, but it certainly wouldn't be easy.

"Don't tell anyone. About Sophie, I mean." Brett said, once her performance was done. He was adamantly wiping tears off of his face, although it seemed like each time he did, new ones would appear in their place. "I'm sure she doesn't want people to know"

"I won't," Eddy promised. "I would never"

Then in a surge of courage, Eddy added:

"Let's get out of here. Let me buy you a coffee."

"I can't." Brett protested, still wiping his cheeks on his sleeve. "I have my students."

"They'll be here when you get back." Eddy said. "Come on. One cup of coffee. My treat."

Too emotionally spent to argue, Brett agreed, texting Sophie to let her know she'd done a good job and he'd be back soon.

-

"What are you so giggly about?" Sophie asked, trying to look over Bretts shoulder as he smiled at his phone.

"None of your business" Brett answered, but couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.

"It's Mr. Chen isn't it?" Sophie asked.

"Maybe" Brett conceded, turning back to his phone.

After Eddy and Brett had gone out for coffee the two of them had met up a few more times and had been texting non-stop. It only escalated when Shiro saw them out at dinner one night and took a Snapchat, sending it to all of their students.

Brett wasn't really sure what was going on between him and Eddy, but he knew it felt right. After years of moving parallel to each other, it felt good to finally connect again, to speak freely, to hug each other.

"Mr. Yang and Mr. Chen sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Chelsey sang the children's rhyme loudly throughout the room, while packing up her violin.

"Oh Chelsey, shush" Brett chided, but once again, he couldn't help but smile at the almost 8 year old. He found himself smiling a lot lately- more than he had in years.

"First comes love," Chelsey continued singing. "Then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage"

Both Brett and Sophie's face fell at that, each concerned about their own futures.

"Chelsey, love," it was Sophie who snapped out of it first. "When is your Mom coming to pick you up? Do you need to call her again? It's almost time for my lesson to start."

"She's on her way" Chelsey said, all smiles, oblivious to the mood around her. And as if she had been waiting for them to summon her, Chelseys mother appeared to take her daughter home.

As soon as Chelsey was gone Sophie slumped down on the couch in the corner of the room, hand on her stomach, her mind lost in thought.

"Have you thought anymore about it?" Brett asked gently, sitting down next to her. "What are you going to do about the baby?"

"It's all I can think about" Sophie admitted, her eyebrows drawing together.

"I don't want..." Sophie took a deep breath, trailing off. "God, I sound like such an awful person"

"You don't," Brett reassured her.

"I don't want to keep him," she admitted, closing her eyes. "But I don't want him to go to a bad home either and I've been reading online about these kids who grow up in the foster system and I just- I can't let that happen to him, you know?"

"Him?" Brett asked.

Sophie nodded.

"Found out last week"

And then Brett had an idea.

-

"WHAT?! Eddy said, his eyes growing huge. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE AD-"

And then Brett's hand was covering his mouth and he was forcefully being pushed into an unused conference room of the hotel, far away from everyone else. Brett hadn't been intending to tell Eddy yet, but he saw him standing in the lobby without his students, and just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Calm down" Brett said before taking his hand off Eddy's mouth. "Nothing is final yet"

"You're adopting her baby?!" Eddy said loudly.

Brett nodded.

"I think so" Brett said quietly, before tacking on "Don't be mad"

A look of confusion passed over Eddy's face.

"Mad?" He asked. "Why would I be mad? This is what you've wanted, since- well, forever."

Brett nodded, biting his fingernails.

"I know, I know, but we just started this dating thing again and now I'm like 'I'm adopting a baby'" Brett said, realizing how crazy it all sounded as it came out of his mouth. "And the whole 'do you want kids?' talk was kind of our downfall last time. And I don't even know for sure it's happening-"

Suddenly a strong pair of arms were around Brett.

"Brett, love," Eddy said, interrupting Bretts spiraling train of thought. "I'm not mad. I'm a little surprised. But mostly just really happy."

"Really?" Brett asked.

"Of course" Eddy replied. "It's what you've always wanted"

Brett couldn't help but pull away from Eddy's hug for a kiss. When he pulled away, there was a huge smile on Eddy's face.

"Jesus Brett" Eddy said, his hand on his cheek, a look of pure disbelief and happiness on his face. "We're gonna have a baby"

It was Brett's turn to gape at Eddy now.

"We're?" Brett repeated, before his mind caught up to him and a small smile fell over his features. "We're going to have a baby?"

"You're" Eddy corrected quickly, his face bright pink. He cleared his throat. "I meant, um, you're going to have a baby. Of course I don't think- We've only been on a few dates and-"

"Eddy" Brett said, taking his hand, uncurling his fingers which had tensed up in embarrassment. "It's fine."

Brett pressed another kiss to his cheek.

"Really" Brett smiled. "It's fine"

"I think I would like it to be 'we' though," Eddy said slowly, hesitantly. "Some day."

"I think I would like that too," Brett said softly. He wouldn't say it outloud, but in his mind, they had never really stopped being 'we' in the first place.

-

Brett looked at his watch and then back up at the menu on the food truck and then back at his watch again. He tapped his foot and then fumbled with something in his pocket and then ran his hand through his hair and groaned before once again, glancing at his watch.

"You can go back if it's cutting it too close" Eddy said, "I'll bring you the food. Just tell me what you want"

In reality, Brett still had nearly 30 minutes before Marco was set to perform, plenty of time to get some food from the truck and eat with Sophie and Eddy who were waiting in line with him. But for Brett, thirty minutes early didn't seem nearly early enough.

"No, no," Brett said, running another worried hand through his hair. "I can wait"

"Really Brett," Eddy said. "You should go if you want to"

"Is it alright with you?" He asked Sophie, who was looking at the menu herself.

"Oh. Of course. Go help Marco"

Before she could even finish the sentence Brett was running off to find his student.

"Just get me the orange chicken bowl thing!" Brett yelled behind him as he ran back towards the opera house.

Sophie and Eddy both watched him run with a bemused smile on their faces.

"Do you want to go with him?" Eddy asked after a moment, turning to Sophie. "I can bring you food too"

"I don't think I could catch up" Sophie admitted, her hand resting on her now very large stomach. "Being 7 months pregnant takes a toll. Besides, it's nice to be outside"

Eddy nodded. It was a nice day. 

A comfortable silence fell between the two of them. Eddy and Sophie never really talked much, but they were both tied together by this common thread of Brett and that somehow gave them a mutual understanding of each other.

"Has he always been so- you know?" Sophie made a vague gesture in the air with her hand. "High strung?"

Eddy couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Yes," Eddy said through a chuckle. "Believe it or not he was worse when I met him"

"I can't even imagine" Sophie mumbled, taking a step forward in the very long line to order food.

"He used to get so freaked out about everything when we were younger" Eddy said with a soft smile. "He would practically have a meltdown anytime anyone was late for anything. One time, I was a half an hour late for an orchestra rehearsal and my phone had died and by the time I showed up he had called the cops and filed a missing persons report."

Sophie laughed.

"Or one time, we were at this competition and another group asked if they could go after our quartet because their cellist was running late." Eddy snickered at the memory. "And Brett nearly had a meltdown. We all agreed to do it without asking him, thinking it would be fine. Then we told him and he literally muttered 'the nerve of some people' under his breath to himself for two days afterwards."

"I didn't know you guys played in a quartet together." Sophie said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Oh ya" Eddy replied. "Quartets, orchestras, duets, busking, concert halls, classical music, pop songs and everything in between. We've done it all." 

Sophie hummed.

"And playing with Brett for that long, or even just being around him for that long, you'll realize he's quite the perfectionist," Eddy continued. "Definitely likes to be in control of the situation."

"I've noticed," Sophie said. She remembered years of Brett nitpicking her violin playing, her repertoire, her dresses, everything. "He's certainly picky"

"But I think that's part of what makes him so great at what he does," Eddy said, taking another step forward in line. "He doesn't do anything unless he really wants to and when he wants to do something, he'll find a way to do it. He doesn't do things halfway. He wants everything to be perfect."

"He's gotten pretty close." Sophie said. "To perfection, I mean. I've heard some of his solo recordings. They're impressive."

"You should have heard him live," Eddy commented, placing his hand over his heart. "It's like magic. Always has been"

One of the biggest downsides to Brett becoming a teacher in Eddy's eyes was that he didn't get to perform anymore. Brett's music had always been Eddy's happy place, and a live performance was nothing short of heaven.

"I always wondered why he became a teacher. It seems like with his talent he would've kept going as a soloist" Sophie said.

"I just think his heart wasn't in it anymore" Eddy said, shrugging. "Maybe one day it will be again, but he loves teaching. He loves developing musicianship as much as he loves being a musician. He loves you guys"

"How about you?" Sophie asked. "Why'd you give it up?"

"I got lonely" Eddy said simply. "I missed my home. I missed Brett."

Sophie snorted.

"You say Brett and home like they're the same thing"

Eddy nodded.

"For me, they are"

Sophie nodded, her eyebrows furrowed as she thought over what Eddy was saying.

"How did you guys even meet?"

"Math tutoring" Eddy replied, smiling at the memory. 

The first time he saw Brett would be forever engraved into his memory. The quiet, glasses-clad boy was sitting alone in the back of the classroom with a violin case on the floor next to him, mindlessly doodling music notes in the margins of the syllabus. He looked so peaceful in the chaos of the classroom around him as he mindlessly hummed a Hungarian Dance. Eddy was smitten as soon as he saw him. 

"And then the next day I saw him at orchestra rehearsal. I was probably 12 or 13. Brett was a year older."

"It's crazy you guys have known each other for so long." Sophie said offhandedly. "And just now started dating, what, like, 5 months ago?"

Eddy couldn't help the sheepish look that passed over his face.

"You guys were dating before that?!" Sophie asked as she glanced over at Eddy. "I don't believe you. I would have seen it."

"No, no, no," Eddy clarified. "We dated in Uni and a little after. Way before you"

"What?!" Sophie's eyes widened in shock. "And I didn't know? How did I not know?"

Eddy laughed.

"Brett's always been a bit secretive about personal stuff" Eddy said, shrugging.

"How long?" Sophie asked. "How long did you guys date?"

"Five years. We even lived together and talked about getting engaged before-" Eddy paused, frowning. "Before he cut it off."

Eddy shook his head as if to erase the bad memories.

"But it's fine," Eddy said, reinstating the smile. "We just needed some time to be ourselves. We both had some growing to do."

"But you love him?" Sophie couldn't help but ask.

"I do" Eddy admitted. The sparkle in his eyes was undoubtable. "I have since I met him and I don't think that will ever change"

"It's good he has you then" Sophie commented offhand. "He's much happier with you."

Eddy turned away slightly to try and hide his blush. 

"Well he makes me really happy too" Eddy replied.

"You have to take care of him" Sophie added, before placing her hand on her stomach. "Both of them"

"I will" Eddy promised.

-

Eddy burst into the hospital waiting room, his eyes frantic as he scanned over faces looking for the only person in the world he cared about. Brett.

Brett was sitting in a chair in the corner, biting his nails as he focused on a spot on the ground about three feet in the distance. He looked nervous as he waited to hear news.

Eddy walked over to him, for some reason feeling calmer now that he could see Brett in front of him. He didn't say anything but rather took the seat next to him and offered out his hand. Brett took it gratefully, intertwining their fingers as Eddy pulled his hand up to kiss the back of it.

"You alright?" Eddy asked.

Brett nodded but his eyes told Eddy his mind was still far away.

"I've just waited so long for this," Brett said quietly. "I'm getting a baby"

He said it like he couldn't believe it. Eddy couldn't deny, this whole thing kind of felt like a dream. He felt like he could wake up any moment and be back in his bed, Brett still gone or out of reach. 

But this was real. He reminded himself of that by giving Brett's hand a reassuring squeeze and pressing a kiss to his temple. Brett finally looked over at Eddy.

"I can't believe it's happening"

"Me neither" Eddy muttered.

"I'm scared," Brett admitted. "But I'm also excited. I just want to meet him. It's like- I already love him so much."

"I know you do," Eddy said, rubbing Brett's back. "I do too."

It was a long wait before they called Brett to come into the room. The pair walked silently down the hallway, passing the nurses and doctors in a daze and then suddenly they were at the door.

Brett's hand paused on the door handle.

"Are you sure you want this?" Brett asked Eddy. "You're sure you aren't just doing this because you like me?"

It was an insecurity Brett had harbored since he told Eddy about the baby.

"I'm sure" Eddy said. "I love you. I want this. I want us. I want our family."

Brett nodded, but still hesitated to open the door.

"C'mon" Eddy said, placing his hand on top of Brett's on the door handle. Opening it felt like opening a new chapter of their lives. It felt like everything was going to change. "We'll open it together"

"Ok" Brett looked at Eddy and they pushed open the door.

The pair peeked their heads through carefully before stepping into the room. At first Eddy couldn't see much except an exhausted and sweaty looking Sophie holding a bundle of pale blue blankets in her arms. She was staring down at the bundle lovingly though, and then suddenly, a little arm could be seen from the bundle.

As if shaken out of a trance, Brett was across the room at Sophie's bedside, trying to see the baby without impeding on Sophie's space. He wanted to give her this moment.

It took a moment for Sophie to prepare herself for what was going to come next. But after a few minutes, Sophie took a deep breath and one last look at the baby, then turned to Brett with a tired and bittersweet look in her eyes.

"Here," Sophie said, lifting the bundle up as much as she could. "Take him."

Eddy could tell Brett wanted nothing more than to take that baby from Sophie and never let go, but he was holding back. He was hesitant.

"Are you sure that you want this?" Brett asked before even looking at the baby. Eddy knew what he was asking. He was making sure that Sophie wouldn't change her mind. If she did right now, it would break Brett's heart, but he would recover eventually. If she changed her mind later, Eddy wasn't sure Brett would ever recover.

Sophie bit her lip and nodded.

Eddy watched as Brett carefully lifted the bundle of blankets out of Sophie's arms. As soon as Brett looked down, Eddy could see tears running down his cheeks and a huge smile across his face.

"Sophie" Brett whispered, his eyes still fixed on the blankets. "He's so beautiful."

More tears ran down Brett cheeks, falling into the blankets and his shirt. Suddenly he looked up, and wiped his cheeks on one of his sleeves.

"What did you name him?" Brett asked.

"James" Sophie said, tears running down her face too.

"James" Brett repeated, softly, staring once again staring at the bundle in his arms. "He's so perfect."

It was quiet for a few minutes aside from Brett lovingly cooing at the infant in his arms. Then suddenly, Brett looked around the room, his eyes searching for the man still standing in the corner.

"Eddy" Brett's eyes were still full of tears. "Come look."

Eddy moved further into the room and put his arm around Brett before moving the blanket to the side slightly and taking his first look at James's face. And Brett was right. He was beautiful. His little face was all scrunched up with a little mop of brown hair on the top of his head. And suddenly there was a second person in the world Eddy cared about more than anything. All of a sudden, his heart expanded and made room for this tiny little baby to take root.

Eddy couldn't help but squeeze Brett's arm and kiss the side of his head as tears ran down his own face.

"He's so perfect." Eddy said through his tears "Oh my god Brett."

"He's ours Eddy" Brett said, as the two leaned on each other, crying and staring lovingly at their son. "He's ours."

-

"I didn't miss it, did I?" Eddy asked, hurriedly inching his way through the aisle to sit next to Brett, baby Olivia sleeping in his arms.

"No, no" Brett reassured him, reaching out his arms to take hold of Olivia while Eddy set his bag down and took his seat. "He's just about to go on"

"Thank goodness," Eddy said, leaning over to kiss Brett's cheek. "I got caught up talking to Chelsey and her Mom. And you know how they can talk for days. They want to know all about Olivia and James. She wants to know if she can babysit. As if she has time to babysit when she should be practicing-"

Eddy was interrupted by a voice over the loudspeaker.

"Our next performer is 7 year old James Yang, from Brisbane, Australia"

"Oh God. I'm so nervous." Brett said, watching his son walk confidently out onto the stage, all smiles, the same smile as Sophie. When they made eye contact, Brett made sure to smile back and give him a thumbs up. He was sure Eddy was doing the same thing.

As James put his violin up to his chin, Eddy grabbed Brett's hand.

"He's going to be great." Eddy said, although he sounded nervous as well.

"I know" Brett said, giving Eddy's hand a squeeze. 

And he was. James was a natural born violin player. With two adoptive classically trained musicians for fathers and a soloist for a biological mother, it seemed almost impossible for him to be anything but a prodigy.

"A true Ling Ling" Eddy would joke each time he heard his son practice. And Brett would always roll his eyes while smiling fondly at his husband.

When the performance was done, the audience clapped along with Brett and Eddy. The first three rows cheered especially loud; they were full of students from the music school the pair had opened together, Brett teaching the younger musicians, ages 7-13 and Eddy teaching the older musicians.

As the two were leaving the hall to go find their son, Olivia woke up and began crying. Brett immediately began hushing her and Eddy reached over to tickle her stomach and give her his long fingers for her to play with.

"Look at that grip," Brett commented, glancing at the hold Olivia had on Eddy's pinky finger when she finally stopped crying. "It's halfway to a bow hold. She's gonna be a great little violinist too."

Eddy knew Brett was more talking nonsense to the baby than him, but he still couldn't help but look at Brett skeptically. The bow hold thing was a stretch for sure. It was more of just, well, a hold.

"Actually" Eddy said, "I was thinking it would be nice to have a pianist in the family"

By the look Brett threw Eddy, you would have thought he said violist instead of pianist.

"Violinist" Brett said simply, his eyes narrowing.

"Pianist" Eddy retorted.

From across the room, two of their students eyed them warily.

"Do you think they're going to fight?" One of the students asked nervously.

"Nah" Chelsey said with a smile. "I think they're more likely to make out."

And she wasn't completely wrong. Later that night, when she turned around to look for someone during the awards, Chelsey spotted Brett share a kiss with Eddy, Olivia in his arms, as James won the first of his gold medals.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [【授权翻译】针锋相对](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195103) by [Jonnayoly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly)




End file.
